Commercial enzyme preparations used in food processing generally contain a pectate lyase enzyme component, which catalyzes chemical reactions that lead to quality improvement in food products. Because the enzyme preparations may include constituents derived from microorganisms that are used to produce this enzyme, sterility, especially in the food processing context, can be an important consideration.
Normally, high temperatures can provide sterilization. However, the high temperatures that provide sterilization can result in enzyme denaturation. Consequently, the activity of enzyme can be decreased or lost.